


I'm the A in LGBT

by galaxyblueflame



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Agender, Agender Character, Aromantic, Drabble, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, No romo, Nonfiction, Other, Random - Freeform, Randomness, Rants, Sad, Short, awkward moments, cringey, life - Freeform, personal, ranting, relatable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyblueflame/pseuds/galaxyblueflame
Summary: Going through life as an aromantic on top of being agenderActual moments in my life where we all can relate





	1. A crush

Person: "So who's your crush?"

 

Me: "Nobody, I don't have one."

 

Person: "You're lying!! Everybody has a crush!"

 

Me: *internal screams of an aromantic*


	2. I thought you were aromantic??

Me: "Hey she's pretty cute."

 

Friend: "I thought you were aromantic??"

 

Me: "Debra, I don't have to be in love with her to think she's cute. It's a thing called attraction."


	3. Straight cis dude™

Straight cis dude™: "Hey girl ;)"

 

Me: "I'm actually agender, like I don't identify as any gender."

 

Straight cis dude™: "Oh that's cool."

 

Me: "Haha yeah I guess."

 

Straight cis dude™: "So then like are you a boy or a girl?"

 

Me: "I um just told you, I'm neither."

 

Straight cis dude™: "Yeah but like do you have a dick or a vagina?"

 

Me: *Blocks person at the speed of light*


	4. Gender assignments

Teacher: "Okay class, boys on the left and girls on the right!"

 

Me, an agender: *Awkwardly stands in the middle*


	5. Romance movies

Me: *watches a romance movie*

 

Me: Frick I want that. But like platonically.


End file.
